


Apocalypse 2

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse 2

Wanda被医院尖啸的警铃吵醒，楼下一个病房里的病人因为噩梦惊醒然后掐着夜巡护士的脖子。场面一发不可收拾，护士的脸涨得通红，而走廊另一边的安保则是拿着电棍火速赶了过来，在护士窒息之前把她从病人的手中救出来。Wanda迷迷糊糊地穿上自己的大褂，鞋还没穿好就往楼下跑去。

该死，她的好梦被打断了。但现在不是抱怨这个的时候，她赶到现场，那个护士已经坐在一边的地上惊慌地大口喘气着，而那个病人也已经被安保压在了地上。

“把他放开。”Wanda站到病人的旁边，另一个护士已经给他注射了少量的镇定剂，安保松开病人，让他站起来。这个病人比Wanda还高出一个半头，身型也至少是Wanda的两倍。

Wanda抬起头看着病人：“Hank，需要谈谈吗？”

Hank有些迟疑地看了看周围的安保，Wanda招招手让安保们都先离开，然后让Hank跟着她去办公室。经过Natasha的病房时Wanda迟疑了一下，然后加快脚步走了过去，丝毫没注意到铁门上的门眼里有一只祖母绿色的眸子正朝外面看着。

Natasha看着从自己门前经过的Wanda，想起白天的时候她被自己所说的，自己某种程度上也被“困在”这医院里。刚刚的警铃吵得她头疼，再加上失眠，她现在心里有一股无名火，她想出去透透气。但Wanda今天才和她说过，入夜之后病人不可以再离开医院，除非有医生给出的证明。

“你会给你的病人开证明吗？”Natasha这样问Wanda。而后者正在Natasha的病历上写着什么东西，她停下了写字的动作，抬起头来看着Natasha：“也许，当你有需要的时候，会的。”

Wanda看上去不像个Alpha，Natasha第一眼见到她以为她是个Beta，她观察着Wanda继续低下头写东西，然后把一缕掉在她面前头发拨到自己的耳后，手在耳朵边停留了一会，然后又托着腮，手掌轻轻压在了自己的嘴唇上，Natasha观察到她的口红晕在了手掌上。

Natasha不禁在想Wanda在床上时是怎么样的，会不会也把口红印到对方的身上。不不，她是不能这样想的。Natasha知道自己的使命是什么，她是绝对不能和别人相爱的，她希望自己能赶快打消这个想法。那发情期呢？她该怎么去度过呢？她又想起那天在走廊闻到的抑制剂的味道，她希望自己永远不用再被打抑制剂。

Wanda身上柑橘和胡椒辛香的味道给Natasha带来了很深的印象，这种有点甜味又有些辛辣的味道对于一个Alpha来说的确是不太常见的，Natasha皱着眉揉了揉自己的脖子，她感觉到动脉突突地跳动着。房间的窗帘被她拉开了，她不想错过天亮，天一亮她就要到外面去透透气。

外面刺眼的灯光让她想起很久以前在接受特工训练时的那个地方，作为Omega她比其它人所承受的苦难要多出几十倍：她记得自己被绑在手术台上注射了大量的抑制剂，她感觉自己几乎就要死过去了，明晃晃的手术灯也让她感觉头疼。Natasha坐在地上，头靠着墙缩成一团。

为什么别人总能找到些快乐的回忆，但是她记忆里只有痛苦？如果Wanda可以解答这个问题的话，她明天一定要问问她才可以。

***

Wanda和Hank聊了一会，又给他开了一些药，然后就让他回房间去了。Hank离开了以后Wanda也无心再睡，她直接走进浴室洗了个澡，打算一会找Carol去吃个早饭然后开始等待Natasha来找她治疗。

热气氤氲的浴室里，Wanda赤裸地站在花洒下面，热水从她的额头滑到她的脸颊，再到脖子，锁骨，然后雪白翘挺的胸脯，再顺着她的小腹流淌到大腿。她把沐浴露均匀地涂抹在自己身上，涂到大腿时她突然闷哼了一声，之前有一个失控的病人对着她拳打脚踢，大腿上的淤青比她想象的停留时间要更久一些。

人洗澡的时候总是会去想一些很奇怪的事情，Wanda等热水冲走自己身上的沐浴露时，突然在想为什么Carol总是喋喋不休地让她找一个beta或者omega。“人，食色性也。”这句话Carol在她的耳边提了不下一百次，但如果和她发生关系的人是自己不爱的，那是不是也没什么意义？

性不一定能产生爱，但是爱可以产生性。这是Carol说的，“你真的应该体验一下，你就知道那种感觉了，性可以带来快乐。如果和你发生性关系的人是你爱的人，那当然就更好了。”

真不知道为什么Carol一个已经有女朋友的人还这么热衷于鼓励Wanda挣脱教条的束缚，让自己开心就好。虽然Wanda挺羡慕Carol洒脱自由的个性，但她心底还是希望，如果可以的话，还是跟一个自己喜欢的人会更好一些。她承认自己在这方面还有些守旧，不过那又怎么样呢。

Wanda把热水关掉，包裹着浴巾从淋浴间里走出来，她的头发还啪嗒啪嗒地滴着水，把自己擦干之后她找了一套新的制服换上。正在擦头发的时候，Carol已经来到了她的办公室：“小姐，你怎么这么早洗澡。”

“因为有个病人发生了点小意外，处理完之后就没睡了。”看着Carol精神饱满容光焕发的样子，Wanda问道：“昨天晚上和Valkyrie怎么样？”

“我们昨天晚上为了修她新公寓的灯捣鼓到凌晨三点。那玩意太难了。”Carol小小地抱怨了一下，“不过在那之前我们去吃了一家很不错的西班牙菜，然后在市中心逛了一会。”

“听上去不赖。”

“如果你不一直用工作的理由限制自己，你也可以偶尔出去过不赖的生活。”Carol认真地建议道，“Wanda，你真的应该多出去走动，生活不能只被限制于工作。偶尔出去认识一下外面的人也没有什么不好的。”

“你什么时候可以停下教育我。”

“当你真的把我说的话听进去了的时候，我就停下。”Carol耸耸肩，“姑奶奶快把你的头发吹哈，我们快去吃饭吧，晚了就没有煎饼了，饿死了。”

吃早饭的时候，Wanda继续问Carol：“你是怎么确定Valkyrie是最适合你的人的？”

“Interesting question.”Carol把糖浆均匀地倒在自己的煎饼上，“我不是一开始就觉得我们适合的，我们在健身房认识，上的课也差不多。对了，你把这句话记下来，健身房有时候也是个不错的相亲地点。”

“无聊。”Wanda把榛果酱抹在她的一块煎饼上。“然后呢？”

“你和喜欢的人在一起时，会不由自主地变得开心，想要和她分享你生活中的事情。”

“还有那些什么心跳加快脸红之类的？”

“刚开始是肯定会的吧。”Carol把煎饼切开，“总之你要记得有时候第一眼就会觉得合适，但有的时候也不是这样，感情是很复杂的东西。”

“听上去还蛮苦恼的。”Wanda把叉子对着Carol，“但你却似乎非常乐在其中。”

“你不去试试你永远都体会不到当中的快乐。”Carol放下她刚准备吃的煎饼，“Wanda，你需要去试试看，我的体会和你的体会一定是完全不一样的。”

“……”

“Wanda，I mean it！”

“Fine.”Wanda只好妥协，“等到适合的时候我就试试，行不行？”

“早饭之后有什么要做的？”

“等我的病人上门。”

Carol歪着脑袋：“你的病人长得太好看了。”

“所以呢？”

“那你有没有兴趣……”

“Carol！”

“要是你没有兴趣的话我也可以……” Carol今天像是吃了豹子胆。

“Carol Danvers！”

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”Carol吐了吐舌头，“不应该拿你的病人开玩笑哈。”

“你最好是不要拿我的病人开玩笑。” Wanda没好气地说道，“而且和病人…是会丢掉饭碗的。如果你还想继续住你那间不错的公寓还有付你每周约会的账单，我觉得你还是把刚刚萌生的想法扼杀在摇篮里比较好。”

“Yes mom。” Carol耸了耸肩膀，在这里她几乎是Wanda唯一的朋友，她也非常希望Wanda偶尔可以做一些只让她自己开心的事情，在这里闷着头从早到晚地工作听上去一点也不健康。她有点忧愁地看着Wanda，她正在把盘里最后一点食物吃完：“我得马上上去了。”

“约了这么早？” Carol差点没被刚放进嘴里的煎饼噎到，“你对自己也太狠了。”

“不，我让她随时都可以过来找我。”Wanda把自己的餐具和碟子收好，“我先上去了，一会见。”

Carol还蛮确定Wanda和Natasha之间会发生些什么的，虽然她没有什么确凿的证据，但这预感非常地强烈。尤其是Wanda提供给Natasha的各种特权，虽然Wanda是在说这样有助于Natasha的恢复，但这也让Carol觉得事情不简单，要知道Wanda平时是不会在病人初来乍到的时候就提供特权给病人的。

但这个Natasha居然打破了Wanda的惯例，真是不简单。

***

“我不想让第一次的治疗气氛太严肃，你有什么想问的尽管问。”Wanda带着鼓励的眼神。她深知自己不能够逼迫病人去讲述自己的想法和情绪。

“我的确有一个问题。”

“你说。”Wanda打开了Natasha的记录本准备记录治疗的内容。

“为什么这里面有这么多的病人？”Natasha把头靠在椅背上，仰望着Wanda，她正站在自己的位置边，双手捧着笔记本和笔，手肘随意地靠在沙发上。“这个嘛……太多人都有不开心的回忆和经历。”

“所以治疗的方法是让我们把这些事情都回忆一遍？然后再次经历之前的痛苦吗？”

Wanda合上笔记本：“我不可以强迫你去做这些你不想做的事情，所以如果你不愿意提起， 我们可以等到你愿意说的时候再说。或者有些别的方法……只是我不建议尝试。”

“类似于催眠之类的？”Natasha耸了耸肩膀，“在我无意识的时候知道到底有什么事情在我身上发生了，然后就可以治疗我？”

“对，但是我不推荐现在就对你催眠。如果必要的时候我还会使用些其它的手段。”Wanda的眼神有些逃避的意味，手不自觉地藏到了自己的背后。Natasha注意到Wanda的手指特别灵活柔软，她昨天就注意到了。

“平时你在Fury那里，有什么朋友吗？在你遇到讨厌的事情时可以和你谈的那种？”Wanda在Natasha的对面坐下。“只有Fury，还有Hill，我和其他人没有什么交集。”Natasha微微皱着眉。“但我们不太像那种，非常典型的朋友之类的。我们不会手拉着手一起去旅行，也不会每天都窝在一起聚餐。当我遇到了不顺心的事情，Fury会更关心这件事情会不会影响到任务。我有时候会和Hill去喝一杯，如果我们在训练室外面碰到的话。”

“平时你都做些什么？”

“训练，执行任务，接受治疗。”

Wanda有些后悔自己问了这么个问题，自己想也知道Natasha平时都在做什么。

“那如果遇到不顺的时候呢？”

“……加长训练的时间，通常都没有什么事情，但Fury和Maria，他们一致认为现在让我去疗养一段时间对我是最好的，对他们来说也是最好的，有利于大局的利益。”

Wanda看着Natasha精致的脸庞，Carol说得没错，她真的长得很好看，如果她去做演员什么的，应该会是那圈人中特别亮眼的那一个。Wanda更会把像Natasha这样的一张脸联想到一个穿着香槟色贴身长礼服，金发红唇的影视红星身上去，而不是一个冷血无情的特工。她盯着Natasha的脸失了神。

“Dr Maximoff。”Natasha问道，“假如你经历了很糟糕的一天你会做什么？”

“大概是和Dr Danvers去哪里转转吧。”Wanda换了个舒服的坐姿，“有的时候不是所有的事情都能被自己消化掉的。”

Natasha点点头表示赞同：“那如果，消化不了了，就到这儿来了？”

“有时候寻求外界的帮助总是好的，那你现在做好谈谈你自己的事情的准备了吗？”Wanda微笑了一下，“如果我不了解你，那我可能也不知道怎么治疗你。”

“这个游戏规则不太公平了。”Natasha说道，“作为医生你可以了解我，但我却不能够了解你，还得把我自己的事情都给你说？”

“说不定以后你会更了解我。”Wanda明白Natasha对自己还没有完全放下警戒。“或者这样，下一次会谈的时候，我们彼此交换一件关于自己的事情，这样公平了吧？”

Natasha点点头：“下一次是什么时候？”

“你说了算。”


End file.
